Lizcanthropy
by ImNotLizGillies
Summary: "But Liz, what if someone finds this? They will think that we're crazy! OR WORSE!" She raised an eyebrow, "What could be worse?" She laughed as she noisily opened the bag. "Ariana, listen to yourself. What happened to that crazy, fun loving brunette back when we were in 13?" Ariana scrunched up her nose. "She got a Job on Victorious and dyed her hair red." Liz rolled her green eyes
1. Prologue

Prologue

IN PROGRESS

150 years later.

"Liz are you sure that this is a good idea? What if we get caught?!' A red headed girl whispered through clenched teeth. Elizabeth twisted her head back towards her friend, her long brown hair sweeping the front of her nightgown. "Ari, chill. It's not like we are doing anything wrong." She flashed a wolf grin before running up the stairs to her room. Ariana sighed and followed in pursuit, warm hands clenching the video camera for dear life. Liz opened her door and set the laptop down onto her bed. "Ari, hand me the camera." She whispered; quiet not to wake up Ariana's mother who was fast asleep in the adjacent room. Ari tossed the camcorder onto the queen bed and hopped up beside her friend as she slid the memory card into her computer."Oh! I almost forgot." Liz said as she dashed under the bed, pulling out what appeared to be two small garbage bags. She tore them open and dumped out the contents onto the bedroom floor. Inside were bags of chips, Marshmallow Fluff, beef jerky, candy and a whole lot of granola. Ariana squealed at the stash of treats and excitedly picked up a bag of Doritos. Liz would always buy a treat or two from the store, place them in a bag and slide it under the bed for nights like this. However, since they had no time for midnight parties anymore, the stash had grown to a sizeable amount. Liz giggled at her friend's excitement and flopped onto the bed, holding a small bag of Lays chips. She turned to the laptop and started to edit together the footage that they shot. "But Liz, what if someone finds this? They will think that we're crazy! OR WORSE!" She raised an eyebrow, "What could be worse?" She laughed as she noisily opened the bag. "Ariana, listen to yourself. What happened to that crazy, fun loving brunette back when we were in 13?" Ariana scrunched up her nose. "She got a Job on Victorious and dyed her hair red." Liz rolled her green eyes with a dumb smile on her face. "Very funny. Now come on, will you help me make this video? I have a feeling that the end result will be_ magical_."


	2. Chapter 1: Lauren

Chapter One: Lauren

Every morning started out the same. Lauren would always be sitting there on her bed, sketch book in hand. Her head would be cocked slightly to the side so that she could admire her craftsmanship properly. The near silence was the gateway of inspiration for most of her drawings, and today this statement could not be more valid. A faint ticking noise hummed throughout her dark room. She had always thought that it was a faulty bulb in one of her lamps, but she never checked as the soft sound was a comforting norm in an ever changing world. Her hand gracefully swept across the page, leaving faint lines that suggested the figure of a wolf. A slight smile curved at the top of her lips as the drawing started to take its form, dark brown hair brushing the page as her head started to follow the motion of her pencil. An unknown tune trickled out of closed lips, disrupting the quiet hum, as she swayed in time with her melody of the dawn. The birds outside seemed to sing along as the sun's warm light slowly peaked through closed blinds, illuminating the sketch pad ever so slightly. Putting her pencil down, Lauren admired her work. Every stroke held its own hidden story, every line important to display her memoirs. She gave the drawing one last look before sliding the book under her covers.

Lauren swung her feet the side of the bed before letting out a yawn. The sunlight added a soft glow to her pale skin and warmed her ice cold toes as she made her way to the bathroom. With every step she took, the wooden floor would emit a quiet creak. The bathroom light shone brightly causing the girl to flinch. She looked into the mirror and began her daily routine. Brush your teeth, take a shower, do your hair, get dressed, and do your make up. Every morning was the same... well except for this one. This morning would be the morning that Lauren's life would change forever.

Lauren groaned at her appearance in the mirror. "I give up." She muttered to herself, holding her shoulder length dark brown hair in one hand and a round black brush in the other. However hard she tried, her hair was never perfect. Sighing, she quickly grabbed one of her big black hats and threw it onto her head. She liked to wear them anyways so it wasn't a problem to put one on. She smiled as she looked at the hat in the reflection, her green eyes glinting in excitement. This was it. Today, Lauren would finally audition for the role of her dreams. She shuddered with excitement at the thought, as the smell of bacon, eggs and waffles wafted into the bedroom. Lauren stifled a yawn as she walked down the hallway to the kitchen. This was her third night with no sleep this week. She had always been an insomniac but lately it had developed into full blown all nighters. Her parents would never approve of this so she tried the best she possibly could to hide it from everyone. The sound of dishes rustling filled the bright kitchen as she sauntered in, sitting in her chair at the table. "Good Morning sweetie. Did you have a nice sleep?" A blush clouded her cheeks. She hated lying, yet was surprisingly good at it. "Yeah, why do you ask?" She smiled sheepishly as her mother narrowed her eyes knowingly. Before she was able to respond, a young boy entered the room, immediately turning on the television. The speakers rang out in an all familiar tune as the dark haired individual sat down at the table. Victoria Justice sang along to the melody as the opening credits for Victorious flew by. Lauren smiled brightly as she served herself some waffles, mentally singing along. She loved this show and was not ashamed to admit it. A big black dog trotted into the kitchen, making a v-line for Lauren's seat. She gave the dog, known as Prince, a quick kiss on the head and resumed her meal. Prince panted and wagged his tail. All of a sudden he turned his head to the television, still as can be and quietly whimpering. Quickly looking up from her dish, she saw what it was.

Elizabeth Gillies had just waltzed into the scene as her character Jade; a distinct snarl on her face as she spoke. Her warm voice rang throughout the house as both Prince and Lauren stared, mesmerized. Laruen never understood why she was so interested in Liz over the other actors, but assumed that it was because of their similar personalities. She quietly sighed as she looked down at her plate. She was near finished when Victoria and Liz got up to sing. Her black, streaked hair bounced as she pranced out onto the stage. Lauren knew this episode all too well, Jade and Tori would now sing Take a Hint. Lauren braced herself and turned towards the screen. The room was soon filled with the melodious sound of their voices. A shiver trailed up Lauren's back as they sung in perfect harmony. This was a normal occurrence when she would hear Liz sing, however this time the shiver stopped when it reached her neck. It quickly turned into sharp pangs in her throat, a feeling reminiscent to stepping on legos. Her ears started to ring and burn. She shook her head trying to get free of the noise and quickly stood up, bringing her dish to the counter. Thanking everyone, she left to her room hurriedly, dog at her heels.

The door quietly slammed behind her as she slid her back down the closest wall. Closing her eyes she levelled her breathing. She sighed contently as the pain slowly ebbed away. "What was that," she said under the breath as she heaved herself off of the ground. Still shaken, she walked over to her laptop. Other than drawing, music was the only thing that could calm her down. She raised one shaking hand to the keyboard and typed in the URL for YouTube. The page opened up in all of its red and white glory. She glanced over to the side of her screen only to see that her inbox had a little black one beside its wording. Narrowing her light eyes, she read the title.

**Watch this video to the end. TRUST ME! YOU WILL THANK ME LATER!**

"Why is there junk mail on YouTube?" She said raising one eyebrow as she opened the email. Immediately, the page redirected to a video of Ariana and Liz. Everything was wrong and backwards. She soon recognized that this was their strange night video. She stifled a laugh and tried to close the window, but it would not close. She kept clicking and clicking but it was no use. Her eyes became fixated onto the screen as it started to slowly flash with images depicting scenes from Girl Interrupted. Lauren's eyes started to water, burning from behind as the video continued playing, her legs feeling odd and weak, and her stomach queasy. With each clip, the butterflies would grow in her gut and her head would spin a little more. The video ended and a long exasperated sigh exited Lauren's quivering lips. The walls started to close in and the light started to dim around her. The last thing that she would see was the word in black that flashed onto her screen. "Congratulations."

End of Chapter One


End file.
